This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The general goal of this project is to exploit the flexibility of RF excitation and RF sensitivity profiles for the development of hybrid imaging sequences and to make these methods available as a resource for enhancing MRI-guided therapy applications, in particular, MRI-based monitoring of thermal therapies. Our specific aims to achieve this goal are to: (1) Develop hybrid imaging sequences for image-guided therapy combining non-Fourier and RF encoding with standard Fourier-encoded MRI methods. (2) Develop motion-robust, single-shot spin-echo line-scan and slab-scan sequences with multiple contrasts for image-guided therapy, (3) Develop a variety of parallel imaging implementations tailored to the needs of image-guided therapy.